<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На огромного кита by centrefolds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818312">На огромного кита</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds'>centrefolds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord of the Lost (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения: поток сознания<br/>Примечание: song-фик, Lord Of The Lost "Lighthouse"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На огромного кита</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения: поток сознания<br/>Примечание: song-фик, Lord Of The Lost "Lighthouse"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На огромного кита. Медленно и плавно. Вдох. Тело помнит движение. Его несет вперед. От рук рассыпаются серебристые капельки. Лопаток касается воздух, потом, сразу, пятки, голени. Пузырек воздуха под плавками. Вдох.   </p><p><i>Wake up, </i> </p><p>На огромного кита, который вальяжно поднимается из воды, чтобы заглотить новую порцию воздуха.   </p><p><i>wake up  </i> </p><p>Нет, киты вокруг. Они слишком огромные и слишком медленные. Даже их туши в воде выглядят грациозно и немного величественно.   </p><p><i> Light a candle in the dark  </i> </p><p>Вперед, тело несет инерцией. Вдох. Серебристые капельки.   </p><p><i>Wake up,  </i> </p><p>На кого же, если не на кита?   </p><p><i>wake up </i> </p><p>Только в бассейне такая синяя вода и такие серебряные пузырьки воздуха. В море все другое. Темное и сильное. Волны играют с твоим телом, а ты смеешься. Швыряет из стороны в сторону. Вода в носу, во рту, отплевываешься и смеешься снова.  </p><p><i> Light a fire  </i> </p><p>Страшно. Смакуешь, вспоминая. Вдох.   </p><p><i> in your heart </i> </p><p>Выверенным движением поднимаешь голову над водой для   </p><p><i>We are your rock </i> </p><p>Вдох. Под воду. Капельки. Инерция. Вдох.   </p><p><i>against the flood </i> </p><p>Когда ты не умеешь - тонешь. Барахтаешься. Касаешься дна ногами и отталкиваешься, чтобы выбраться   <br/>Вдох.   </p><p><i>So don’t let go  </i> </p><p>Видишь себя будто со стороны. Голова поднимается над водой, судорожный вход, дыхания не хватает, чтобы кричать. Вокруг люди, видишь, как они играют, едят, отдыхают  </p><p><i>We are your lighthouse</i> </p><p>Дети лепят куличики на берегу. Взрослые нежатся на солнышке. Снова темно. Мутная серо-зеленая жижа вместо воды. Дно, отталкиваешься   </p><p><i>in the dark </i> </p><p>Вдох. Бьешь руками по воде   </p><p><i>When all seems lost  </i> </p><p>Снова и снова. Ноги тонут в песке и иле  </p><p><i>So don’t let go  </i> </p><p>Боже, как же страшно.   </p><p><i>No, don’t let go </i> </p><p>Путаешься ногами. Еще раз. Еще раз оттолкнуться. Бьешь руками по воде. Засасывает обратно   <br/>Вдох. Не достаешь до поверхности. Руки цепляются за воздух. Ноги тонут в иле и ты уже не сможешь. В сторону   <br/>Вдох.   </p><p><i> Wake up,  </i> </p><p>Вдох.  </p><p><i> wake up  </i> </p><p>Серебристые капельки от рук. Такие бывают только в искусственном бассейне с самой синей и чистой водой.   <br/>Как огромный кит. Движения создают инерцию и тело легко проходит сквозь воду.  <br/>Вдох. Руки сами вытягиваются. Ноги сами отталкиваются. Восхитительная согласованность и рефлекторность.   <br/>Вдох.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>